to once again reunite
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kaito hanya ingin berkumpul kembali, dengan Miku yang telah pergi. {AU; surrealism}


**to once again reunite**

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media &amp; Yamaha Corp.. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Kaito/Miku. **Genre**: Romance/Angst/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: AU.

_(Kaito hanya ingin berkumpul kembali, dengan Miku yang telah pergi.)_

* * *

Kaito menggapai titik-titik gerimis yang turun, "Hai, Miku."

Tetapi ia bahagia ketika bisa menggenggam sedikit, lalu dia bangkit duduk di atas rerumputan basah itu, "Hai, Miku. Kau memang tidak bisa menjawabku, tapi setidaknya aku tetap bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Petrichor mulai menguap dari padang rumput, dan Kaito memejamkan matanya. Kaito membasuhkan air hujan ke wajah lelahnya, lalu tersenyum, "Dan aku masih bisa menciummu."

* * *

**Tiga hari lalu**, Kaito memejamkan matanya di atas tubuh Miku. Bibirnya masih kering walau barusan lama sekali dia mencium wanita itu.

Mendung menaungi mereka, dan angin menyapu sisa-sisa nyawa Miku yang masih hinggap memeluk punggung Kaito. Kaito kembali mencium kening itu, melekatkan bibirnya lama-lama di sana sambil memanggil-manggil dengan bisikan, "Miku, Miku, Miku, aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Selalu, selalu, Miku."

Lalu hujan menjemput Miku. Dagingnya menguap menjadi awan mendung, dan tulang-tulangnya naik berlawanan dengan rinai hujan. Rambutnya menjadi angin, dan senyumnya juga naik ke angkasa, memberi sinar sedikit untuk menemani matahari.

Walau, akhirnya, mendung tetap menang.

Kaito mendongak, lalu tersenyum, "Sesuai harapanmu, Miku. Dan sesuai janjiku—aku menguburkanmu di awan. Dan hujan membantuku."

* * *

**Tujuh hari yang lalu**, Kaito membaringkan Miku di atas padang rumput. Bibir Miku membiru dan beku. Kaito memandikannya dengan sinar matahari yang baru saja selamat dari gumpalan mendung, berharap dia bisa menghangatkan Miku.

Miku menggenggam jari-jari Kaito yang tadi menelusuri pipinya, "Terima kasih, Kaito," dia mendongak dan matanya menyapa matahari, "Aku senang akhirnya bisa ke sini lagi. Ingat tentang ciuman pertama kita yang kauberikan di sini, tujuh atau delapan tahun lalu?"

Kaito mengangguk dan menempelkan dahinya di kening Miku. "Tentu saja, tentu saja aku ingat."

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

"Jika saja aku bisa membuatmu hidup lebih lama—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mencintaimu dari langit," Miku melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kaito—dengan amat susah-payah dia lakukan, tangannya begitu lemah dan gemetar—lalu Kaito membalasnya dengan mengelus ubun-ubun Miku. "Dan aku akan menciummu setiap kali hujan datang."

* * *

**Dua puluh lima hari lalu**, Kaito mengajak Miku untuk bangun seperti biasa, memapahnya seperti yang sudah-sudah, menuju ruang makan mereka yang kecil namun selalu wangi vanilla—berterima kasihlah pada Kaito dan segala minuman olahannya. Tetapi Miku menolak pagi itu.

"Maaf, Kaito," suaranya parau. "Seluruh tubuhku sakit kalau aku bergerak, apalagi bangun. Jadi ... maaf ... maukah kau membawakan makanannya ke sini saja?"

Kaito berkedip cepat beberapa kali, bola mata tak beranjak dari senyum lemah Miku. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar, menahan kesedihan di ujung kelopak. "Baiklah."

* * *

**Tiga puluh tujuh hari lalu**, batuk Miku semakin parah. Kulitnya memucat, bahkan beberapa helai rambutnya juga memudar. Matanya menjadi berwarna seperti mendung. Sesekali batuknya mengeluarkan darah, ditutupinya dari Kaito—tetapi Kaito selalu bisa menemukan potongan kain di bawah tempat tidur mereka yang bernoda merah. Sesekali pula, di depan Kaito ketika lelaki itu sedang menghabiskan makan malamnya, bersin Miku menyemburkan darah.

"Kita harus ke dokter segera."

"Jangan," Miku memberikan gestur menolak, "Aku tidak butuh dokter."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembuhkanmu?"

"Aku ingin bersatu dengan hujan. Dan aku akan sembuh. Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi."

Kata _hujan_ membuat Kaito menutup matanya. Rindu itu, rindu yang tak akan sembuh—datang lagi. Sentuhan itu, sentuhan yang tak dapat dia berikan,—selamanya tidak akan bisa dia suguhkan. Rindu, sentuh, rindu, sentuh pada _hujan_—dua hal yang tidak bisa dipenuhinya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan pada Miku.

"Dan kalau aku bersatu dengan hujan, aku bisa menghapus tangismu, Kaito," pelan-pelan, dengan tangan yang gemetar dan masih berbercak merah, Miku menjangkau wajah Kaito dan menghapus airmata yang jatuh tanpa Kaito tahu.

"Dia sudah pergi dariku, dan sekarang kau juga ingin menyusulnya, bagaimana denganku?"

"Aku masih bisa datang padamu tiap hari."

"... Hanya jika aku menjadi tanah, maka kita bisa bertemu lebih sering."

"Kalau begitu, ketika aku sudah menjadi hujan, kutunggu kau, Kaito."

Kaito menggenggam tangan Miku, dan melupakan dunia sejenak. Hanya ada dimensi kosong yang dipenuhi hujan, dan tanah basah yang terhampar. Dia dan Miku bersatu dalam dunia yang berbeda—ketika takdir dunia sebenarnya mengkhianati janji pada mereka untuk akhir yang bahagia. Jika matahari tak bisa terbit untuk hidup mereka, maka biarlah mereka yang menciptakan matahari mereka sendiri. Lewat rinai hujan Miku dan kecupannya pada tubuh Kaito, yang terbentang luas dan hanya bertepi pada pinggiran dimensi.

* * *

**Seratus empat puluh tiga hari yang telah lewat**, Miku mengelus bingkai foto yang ada di atas nakas. Bingkai foto tanpa debu yang bermotif sulur ivy pada salah satu sudut. Itu masih terlihat baru. Segar. Berikut pula memori di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah merindukan _Hujan_, Kaito."

"Aku juga," Kaito menurunkan ponselnya dan mendongak pada Miku. Tempat tidur tempat dia duduk melengkung karena beban pada diri Kaito ada dua kali lipat dari yang biasa. Beban hati dan dirinya berkembangbiak.

"Dan aku merasa sakit," Miku meletakkan bingkai foto itu lagi. "Seperti terjadi sesuatu di dalam tubuhku. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Aku ... juga," Kaito memandang pada foto dirinya yang ada di seberang tempat tidur. Tidak ada siapapun yang dia lihat di dalam bingkai itu, kecuali sesosok ayah yang salah memberi kenangan pada akhir hidup putrinya.

"Bukan," geleng Miku, lalu duduk di samping Kaito dengan tangan yang bermain gelisah di atas pangkuan, "Aku merasa—_uhuk_—" dan batuk darah itu pun terjadi untuk pertama kali, "Aku ingin segera ke langit, bergabung bersama _hujan_ dan tidak lagi memakai tubuh ini. Aku ingin punya tubuh yang sama dengan _hujan _di atas sana."

Kaito memberikan saputangan secara tangkas, mengelapkan itu pada bibir Miku. "Apa kita harus ke dokter?"

"Nanti saja," Miku tersenyum lemah. "Aku masih baik-baik saja."

Kaito menunduk, dan menggumpal saputangannya untuk dia lemparkan ke lantai. "Dulu aku pernah berpikir ... lebih baik aku kehilangan anakku daripada kehilanganmu. Kalau kehilangan anak, setidaknya kita bisa memilikinya lagi, tetapi kalau kehilanganmu, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dua kali di dunia yang sama. Tapi nyatanya ..." suaranya serak, kedua tangan memegangi kepala. Andai kepalanya bisa dia lemparkan seperti saputangan tadi, maka dia akan melakukannya untuk mengurangi rasa berat yang terus-terusan membebaninya sejak satu minggu yang lalu. "Dua-duanya sama saja. Dunia kita tanpa _hujan_ sama saja gila. Aku sudah terlalu menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan _hujan _yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."

Miku memeluk Kaito dari samping, dan menemukan tempat nyaman di pundak suaminya. "Karena itulah, Kaito, aku ingin segera bergabung bersama _hujan _di atas sana."

* * *

**Sekarang**, kaki Kaito melekat pada tanah di mana dulu dia pernah mencium Miku dan mengatakan bahwa _aku tidak mencintaimu sebagai yang satu-satunya, atau sebagai yang pertama, tetapi aku akan melakukannya selamanya_, dahulu, sebelum _hujan_ datang dan sebelum mereka kehilangan_nya_ lagi.

Dia tidak bisa mengangkatnya, namun dia tersenyum.

"Miku, lihat, kakiku tidak bisa bergerak," dia bangun dan melihat keadaan kakinya—separuh mulai terkubur dan seperempatnya telah berubah warna sama seperti tanah. "Sebentar lagi kebahagiaan mungkin akan berpihak pada kita."

Dia tidur. Dan hujan turun. Tiga orang berpelukan.

* * *

**Tiga hari setelahnya**, Kaito tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Separuh tubuhnya ditumbuhi rerumputan segar. Mendung menggelayut.

"Miku? Peluklah aku lagi."

Tiga orang berpelukan kembali. Kali ini seorang ayah mendapat kecupan hangat dari putri kecilnya.

* * *

**Satu minggu kemudian**, rumah Kaito dan Miku benar-benar kosong-melompong untuk selamanya, tanpa penghuni yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Dan hujan turun setiap hari di kota itu, tanpa mengenal musim. Karena ada satu keluarga yang selalu merindukan satu sama lain, dan selalu berkumpul setiap hari. Tak perlu rumah, tak perlu pelindung. Miku bisa mengecup Kaito setiap hari dengan membawa _hujan_ mereka, dan Kaito bisa membawa mereka ke dalam tubuhnya beberapa saat sebelum diuapkan kembali—untuk nanti jatuh lagi memeluk Kaito pada hari berikutnya.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: hai, salam kenal semuanya m(_ _)m ini debutku di fandom vocaloid, semoga bisa diterima *bows* dan kali ini surealisme, sesuatu yang kusukai tapi ngga terlalu sering kucoba. and y'all can guess ... _hujan_ alias _ame_ adalah nama anak mereka, anak mereka meninggal, karena itulah miku bilang dia mau _menyusul _ke langit. dan, um, thanks a lot for clicking this fic and taking your time to read! :D


End file.
